


Broad Seas

by starrybouquet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, New Year's Eve, Romance, Season/Series 06, character death in keeping with the show, excessive use of auld lang syne, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybouquet/pseuds/starrybouquet
Summary: Should old acquaintance be forgot,and never brought to mind?Should old acquaintance be forgot,and auld lang syne?After the events of Meridian and Paradise Lost, SG-1 is still around on New Year's Eve. A little angst, a little friendship, and a lot of ship for your New Year's reading needs.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 24
Kudos: 51





	Broad Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Did I stay up on New Year's Eve writing up this idea that sprang into my head? You bet I did.
> 
> This is not proofread, as frankly I'm too tired. Hopefully it's still enjoyable.
> 
> As the tag says...copious amounts of Auld Lang Syne were used in the making of this fic. I am not sorry. Happy 2021, y'all. :)

The SGC always went to O'Malley's for New Years Eve.  


Not everyone, of course. SG-8 had drawn the short straw this year and, along with a few others, were holding down the fort in the Mountain. A few others were with their families.

But there was a large contingent gathered around the infamous pool table, another group clustered around the bar. In the corner, a few of the team leaders had started up a game of cards.

Sam sat in the corner, watching the proceedings quietly. She'd won a few rounds of pool, but had quit early on. It just didn't feel right to take everyone's money on New Year's--plus, she just wasn't in the mood.

Last year, the archaeology department had conspired to get Daniel drunk. They'd succeeded, and he'd insisted on singing karaoke for them.

In Ancient Egyptian.

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat that always seemed to rise when she thought too hard about Daniel. Forcing her mind away from the topic, she wondered where her team had disappeared to. She'd seen Jonas chatting up one of the nurses earlier, and she glimpsed Feretti trying unsuccessfully to read Teal'c's poker face over in the far booth. She knew Colonel O'Neill had headed to the bar earlier, but couldn't spot him among the crowd.

"Carter."

As if she'd conjured him, O'Neill broke out of the crowd and moved toward her, holding out a flute of golden champagne.

"Sir." Sam took the glass with surprise. "Champagne?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Us team leaders are buying tonight. Well, the bubbly, at least."

"Really." She raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the lack of champagne around them.

The Colonel hesitated. "Well...okay. Maybe not."

He looked down at her seriously, and their eyes locked, saying all the things they never would aloud.

_ Jack, you know you didn't have to. _

_ But I wanted to. Happy New Year, Sam. _

He leaned against the wall next to her and sipped his beer in companionable silence.

"Two minutes!" someone--maybe Walter--shouted over the din of the restaurant, and people stood up from their seats, murmuring to each other.

They watched as people assembled themselves, making their way over to friends. O'Neill waved down Jonas and Teal'c, and Sam smiled a little at how readily SG-1 always looked for each other.

As the countdown began, Jonas joined in, stepping in front of Sam so he could put an arm around Lieutenant Rush, and Sam abruptly remembered one of the other New Year's traditions.  


Not that she expected anything from the Colonel. Or should she? She sneaked a glance at him, but he was staring ahead impassively.

"Three...Two...One...Happy New Year's!" Walter announced, in the same way he did "Chevrons Locked!", and Sam watched Jonas lean in to peck Lieutenant Rush on the lips, grinning.

She couldn't help but feel faintly envious for a moment. But then, again as if he could hear her thoughts, she felt the Colonel's warm hand slide into hers, and she smiled. Interlacing their fingers, hidden in shadow, she squeezed his hand.

It might not be a kiss. But as she looked up and smiled at him, Sam decided she'd take this over a kiss from anyone else any day.

The shouts finally faded as the first strains of Auld Lang Syne began to issue from the speakers. Sam mouthed the lyrics along with the suddenly somber crowd, knowing the members of the SGC, at least, were remembering those they'd lost this past year. 

_ Should old acquaintance be forgot, _

_ and never brought to mind? _

_ Should old acquaintance be forgot, _

_ and auld lang syne? _

Sam found herself wiping away a tear. God, she missed Daniel. She felt Jack squeeze her hand again, and she squeezed back in response.

He pulled her closer to him, and she went willingly, knowing they were blocked by Teal'c and Jonas and among friends.

_ For auld lang syne, my dear, _

_ for auld lang syne, _

_ we'll take a cup of kindness yet, _

_ for auld lang syne. _

_ And surely you'll buy your pint cup! _

_ and surely I'll buy mine! _

_ And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet, _

_ for auld lang syne. _

_ We two have run about the hills, _

_ and picked the daisies fine; _

_ But we've wandered many a weary foot, _

_ since auld lang syne. _

Sam felt the vibration in Jack's chest where she was pressed against him, and was startled to realize he was singing quietly, covered up by Teal'c's strong baritone. He met her gaze, briefly, and dipped his head slightly so that he was singing into her ear.

_ We two have paddled in the stream, _

_ from morning sun till dine; _

_ But seas between us broad have roared _

_ since auld lang syne. _

_ And there's a hand my trusty friend! _

_ And give me a hand o' thine! _

_ And we'll take a right good-will draught, _

_ for auld lang syne  
_

She finished the last verse with him, and they looked at each other for a moment. They were so close, Sam could feel his breath on her cheek, and her eyes searched his, sad and solemn.

The start of a new, rowdier tune shook Sam out of her reverie, and she took a step back, heart suddenly pounding.  


"Happy New Year," she managed, and gulped down some of the champagne she was still holding.

"Happy New Year, Carter," Jack replied, and abruptly let go of her hand, as if he'd forgotten he was holding it. Was it her imagination, or was his voice a little scratchy?

Oh, God. The warmth she'd felt since his appearance washed away, and again all she felt was the rising tide of grief and longing that had seemed to rise faster and easier ever since Daniel had died. She swallowed hard, again, and refused to blink. She wasn't the crying type.  _ I will not I will not I will not. _

"I'm going to head out. Night, guys," she said, hoping the emotion didn't show in her voice.

Jonas nodded distractedly, still grinning, and waved at her as he was dragged to the makeshift dance floor. Teal'c looked carefully at her, but inclined his head. "Happy New Year, Major Carter."

"You too, Teal'c."

The Colonel gave her a distant nod, and Sam felt the tears behind her eyes make a comeback as she saw the cold exterior reappear.

She nearly ran for the exit, grabbing her coat and relishing the bite of the winter air. Fresh air could always clear her head.

Until she thought about Mother Nature--Oma Desala--and Daniel. She leaned against the cold metal of her car and finally gave in to the tears, looking up at the night sky. But that only made things worse, because the full moon reminded her of another moon, orbiting another planet, where Jack--the Colonel, Colonel O'Neill--had been stuck. She remembered the sleepless nights, the way she'd walked around base in a haze, and wiped the fresh tears away with her eyes.

Her spiraling thoughts were gratefully interrupted by the creak of the door to O'Malley's opening again.  


A silhouette appeared in the doorway, and stepped out into the parking lot. "Carter?" the silhouette called, and Sam realized it was him. The Colonel. Jack.

Hurriedly, she unlocked the car, but couldn't make herself get in. She couldn't just drive away from him.

"Carter!" He jogged towards her and skidded to a stop before her car. "I wanted to--" He broke off, and Sam knew the glare of the headlights had given away her tears.

There was only a second's hesitation before he spoke. "Oh, Carter. Sam. C'mere."  


She was embarrassed at how hard she clung to him as he took her in his arms.  


"I got you, it's okay, it's okay," he murmured as her tears soaked his shoulder, and Sam realized he was clutching her just as tightly.  


Sam didn't know how long they stood there, just holding each other. Finally, Jack loosened his arms. She did the same, and smiled sadly at him. The headlights of her car had long flicked off, and Jack's face was lit only by the full moon. He looked at her intently.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." She swallowed. The tears were gone. She just felt...tired. "I'm going to head home."

Jack was still holding her loosely by the waist, and he looked at her for a moment before dropping his hands. "Okay."

Quickly, before she moved to get into her car, he bent and brushed his lips lightly over her cheek. "Happy New Year, Sam."

Her chest was tight again. "See you Monday, sir."

***

Jack stood back as she got into her car and pulled out, drove away. He watched her taillights, red beacons against the purple-black sky, until they faded down the road, and for some time after that.

"Go to her," he heard behind him.

He whirled. "Daniel?"

The glowy version of his best friend stood beside him, in the same white sweater he'd been wearing the last time Jack had seen him. He blinked owlishly at Jack. "Sam needs you."

"Carter can take care of herself."

"Of course." Daniel inclined his head. "But that's not the kind of need I'm talking about."

"Well, then why don't you go see her?" Jack snapped, frustrated. Wasn't Daniel supposed to see everything now that he was Ascended? Didn't he know how much it killed him every day not to be able to be there for her in the way he wanted?

"She doesn't need me, she needs you," Daniel said patiently. "Everything will work out."

"And what, I'm just supposed to believe you on that?"

"And there's a hand my trusty friend, / And give me a hand o' thine," Daniel quoted.

Jack opened his mouth to complain about the stupid sayings again, but then Daniel's words sunk in. "You're not supposed to be helping me, are you? That's why you need me to trust you."

Daniel winced in the way that used to mean "I touched something I shouldn't have".

"Okay." Jack nodded slowly. "Okay, I will."

Daniel just smiled. "Good."

And then he was gone.

"I'd take a good-will draught right about now," Jack said to himself.

He got into his truck and headed for Carter's house.

***

_ For auld lang syne, my dear, _

_ for auld lang syne, _

_ we'll take a cup of kindness yet, _

_ for auld lang syne. _


End file.
